


Quiet in the Library

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Brendon Urie, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: “Fucking hell, does your mouth do anything other than talk, you’re gonna get us in trouble."





	Quiet in the Library

The only sound coming from the tranquil, dimly lit library was the typing of computers, the turning of pages, and the occasional whisper. But even those noises were consumed by the silence, ignored by your ears. All your attention was on the laptop sat on the table in front of you. The rest of the table, you could only describe as a trainwreck. Stacks of papers and textbooks were scattered all over, pencil shavings, pens, and highlighters littered the dark pine tabletop. A pack of half eaten Oreos and a large drink from Starbucks sat on either side of the computer, on which you were tapping on furiously.  
There was no doubt in your mind that you were an absolute mess. Terribly behind in your schoolwork, with the worst attention span known to mankind. How you managed to sit in that booth for seven hours straight boggles you, but you were in a rare moment of concentration, nearly all of your work finally complete. Your boyfriend Brendon, however, was not so patient. He tried sitting with you to keep you company, but ended up coming and going throughout the day; sometimes to browse the books, other times to completely leave the building and do who knows what.  
“I’m bored,” Brendon sighs for the umpteenth time as he plops down beside you. You say nothing, your eye watching the letters being typed out on the computer screen. You could tell Brendon was about ready to explode, his fingers tapping rapidly on the table and his knee bouncing up and down. He scoots closer to you, pushing his head against your shoulder. “Come oooon, let’s do something else.” You shake your head, finally moving on to the final paragraph of your essay, and internally groaning at the two other assignments you have yet to finish.  
Brendon wasn’t giving up that easily this time. He slides onto his back, laying his head in your lap and pulling on your shirt. “Pleeease, you’ve been here all day, you’ve hardly eaten, and you’ve barely even said a word.” His arms wrap around your torso. “And I need something to do before I spontaneously combust.” You glance up uneasily, very aware of how loud Brendon was talking.  
“Fucking hell, does your mouth do anything other than talk, you’re gonna get us in trouble,” you whisper. You could practically hear his smirk. “Yeah, it does a few other things, wanna see?” You roll your eyes, pushing his head out of your lap and continuing with your essay. He instead brings his face up close to your ear, one hand resting on your thigh, and the other creeping its way up your shirt. “Please, it’ll give me something to do, you won’t regret it,” he whispers, burrowing his face into your neck. You mutter a simple “fine” before he’s slithering under the table, his eyes sparkling in excitement. As Brendon starts unbuttoning your pants, you move on to your second to last assignment, which you knew wouldn’t take you very long.  
Brendon’s fist rolled over your cock, his tongue lapping over your tip every so often, until you were fully hard. Your fingers tense as he wraps his lips around the head, resisting the urge to grab his hair and force him down, and instead continuing to fill out the questions.  
Brendon was unbuttoning his own jeans, palming his erection over his boxers. He bobbed his head shallowly, his tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit to collect the beads of precum that formed. You bite your lip to hold in a moan, one hand creeping down to rest on Brendon’s head. You glance down and decide, fuck the last assignment. You shut your laptop, lacing your fingers through his hair and pushing his head all the way down, hitting the back of his throat. He gags, tearful eyes looking up at you with a glint of satisfaction in them. He lets you fuck his mouth, his tongue running along the veins and over the tip, moaning every time you tug his hair to pull up. It’s not long before your shooting your load down his throat, pushing his head all the way down and nearly making him choke.  
You let go of his head and grab his shirt, pulling him up onto the seat next to you. He awkwardly slithers up, sitting with his back resting on your left shoulder. You wrap your arm around him, sliding your hand into his boxers and pulling out his throbbing cock. You stroke him slowly, thumb gliding over the tip lightly, fingers barely brushing the shaft. Brendon whimpers, gripping your bicep. lacing your fingers through his hair and pushing his head all the way down, hitting the back of his throat. He gags, tearful eyes looking up at you with a glint of satisfaction in them. He lets you fuck his mouth, his tongue running along the veins and over the tip, moaning every time you tug his hair to pull up. It's not long before your shooting your load down his throat, pushing his head all the way down once again and nearly making him choke.  
You let go of his head and grab his shirt, pulling him up onto the seat next to you. He awkwardly slithers up, sitting with his back resting on your left shoulder. You wrap your arm around him, sliding your hand into his boxers and pulling out his throbbing cock. You stroke him slowly, thumb gliding over the tip lightly, fingers barely brushing the shaft. Brendon whimpers, gripping your bicep.  
“If you wanna be a good slut, you'd come here and now,” you mutter in his ear. You tighten your hand around him, thumb pressing into the slit. Within an instant, he's coming all over your fingers, back arching and mouth gaping open, letting out a soft moan. You kiss his neck, murmuring praises and sucking light purple spots. When he was done shaking, you bring your cum covered hand to his mouth.  
“Clean up your mess, whore.”  
Brendon takes your fingers into his mouth, tongue running smoothly over them. “Such a good boy,” you whisper as he finishes cleaning your hand off. He turns towards you, tucking his dick back into his pants.  
“C'mon, let's get this table cleaned off and get some fuckin dinner.”


End file.
